


I met you when I was 18.

by xiurious



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Based on Lauv's album, Falling In Love, Inspired by Music, Lauv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiurious/pseuds/xiurious
Summary: A one-shot collection written based on Lauv's "I met you when I was 18." album.





	1. I met you when I was 18.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on Wattpad and I simply decided to have it here as well.

Some believed that things happened for a reason, some others don't. But I believe that life is never a straight road and moves freely without any set course.

And I believe that paths of lives will meet. Some meeting solely at one point, some intertwining far into the horizon, some repel each other.

But in whatever condition our paths might be with each other, it will create a story.

 

❝So, this is the story when I met you when I was 18.❞


	2. I Like Me Better

⎡ **Oh Sehun** ⎦

 

It was simply just another night where Sehun found himself walking out of his room in the middle of the night to get a drink. It's one of those nights where he couldn't confine himself in the hotel room whenever he went back to New York every few months due to his work. Although his time in New York had always been a week or so each time and his schedule packed up that he didn't have much free time to explore the city, he will always find time to slip out at midnight. Much like a reverse Cinderella or something of sorts.

As he walked down the still crowded streets, he took in the view of the nightlife of New York—the city that never sleeps and is always bustling with people. It still amazes him how activities seemed to never cease. 

Sehun decided to walk the long way to the bar he usually heads off to during his midnight adventure escapes. Passing by shop lots, he saw some were still open to cater for those who had their daytime stuck at work. Some would think that late night shopping would equate with lesser people, but the view in front of him didn't seem like people were shopping at night. The hustle and bustle of the stores looked similar to what it would be during the day.

Turning his sight to the road, vehicles still fill up the streets and all of them filled with souls with different destinations and on this street would probably be the only time they all crossed paths with each other. And Sehun thought the same goes for him. The people he passed by, the faces he saw at a glance, the few lines of conversations he overheard, all the pieces of others are now part of his story as small fragments of memories, which he would remember as bigger scenes—his nights in New York.

His admiration deepens the more his mind falls into the city's trance and soon enough he found himself stopping in front of a 24-hour coffee shop. Slightly smiling to himself as a thought came to mind, he shrugged his shoulders and decided to be a bit adventurous for a change. Good for him the shop also offered alcoholic drinks at night alongside their usual coffee shop menu.

Finding himself a table next to the glass window, he was soon greeted with one of the staff with a menu. Skimming through quickly, he closed the menu and returned it to the staff, "I'll simply take whatever you recommend." 

The staff nodded with a smile and returned to finish up Sehun's order. Continuing to stare into the street as his mind wandered about thinking of what a different sight it was compared to Seoul. The concept of bustling metropolitan cities are the same, people travel from one point to another is what everyone does and the expected traffic is what both cities experience. However, he felt the distinct tones that set apart one city to the other.

His travelling mind return as his drink arrived. Enjoying his drink, he was soon greeted by a lady, asking if she could share a table with him because all other tables were taken and seats filled. Warmly accepting her presence, the staff came to collect her order.

Sehun went back to his thoughts while sipping on his drink, slowly letting the alcohol sweep through his body. After what seemed like a few minutes of silence between them, she initiated a conversation while mixing her coffee, "So, staying up late as well huh?"

Turning to her, Sehun let out a giggle, "Yeah, it's like a routine of mine everytime I come back here. What about you? Just finished working the extra hours?"

Shaking her head, "Nope. I just got here a few hours ago and I couldn't sleep. So, I just decided to see how the nightlife it is here. And I got to say, New York has one of the best night sceneries from all the places I've been to."

Sparking up his interest, Sehun began to ask where else she had been and without hesitation, she answered joyfully. The more they talked, the more they grew comfortable with each other, the more stories they shared of their travels. With Sehun talking about the bars he went to at night at the cities he went to and with her expressing her love of the scenic views of famous tourist spots she had visited.

Even taking out their phones and sharing the pictures they took, seconds turned to minutes and the dark night slowly turned brighter with the sun slowly bidding hello.

"I can't believe we've been talking for hours," she said as they turned to look outside where they both could see employees commuting to work and students heading to school.

"And we still haven't finished our drinks," Sehun pointed out to their glasses, which still contained half of their original content. 

Raising his hand, Sehun called out for the staff to make his payment. Coming to the table, the staff gave him the bill and Sehun placed money more than enough to cover for his drink and also hers, "I'm paying for the both of us."

"Why would you pay for my drink?" she asked her expression shocked and questioning. "That's the least I could do for the priceless stories and pictures you shared with me," Sehun sent her a warm smile, which she returned.

Receiving his change, Sehun pushed the money into his pocket. All the while, she swung her bag and stood up. Bidding her thanks, she slowly made her way to the door. Without hesitation, Sehun rushed up and followed her, soon walking next to her.

"You know, I've spent so many nights in New York but tonight had been different. I've always been drawn into the embrace of the city while being drunk of the different drinks I've tried. But I felt more than that during the time I spent with you," Sehun spoke, his heart pounding at the idea of confessing to someone he only knew for a few hours.

"What I'm saying is that I like how I feel myself drowning in the vibe of the city with you. It's a whole better experience," he confesses, carving up a smile on her face. She felt her heart beat fast with the confession from someone that fitted her image of an ideal partner. Replying, "It's funny that I've always thought that falling for someone as we both talk while being enveloped in the vibe of a renown city."

Chuckling at her response, he knew they both were on the same page. He knew the warmth he felt the first few minutes they started talking about their travels was his heart accepting the joy in her voice. The radiating spirit she had had him drunk and wanting more of her story. Her presence made him feel like he was on a caffeine rush and he loved it.

 

❝ _ **I like me better when I'm with you**_.❞


	3. Paris in the Rain

⎡  **Byun Baekhyun**  ⎦

 

Baekhyun had always planned to bring her to Paris, the city where she dreamed of going her whole life. Sure, there would be a different side to a (said) perfect city but he didn't want to put those into context whenever she decided to talk about the city of her dreams. He loved to listen to her plans if she got the chance to come to Paris. Just listening to how she talks about the famous, must visit spots, the architecture, the vibe of the city, and how she would imagine having coffee at a different shop each morning. "Oh, you're also next to me enjoying your warm tea," was what she would always say in the end, making him laugh at her teasing statement.

After months of planning, he dropped the surprise on her a few weeks before her birthday, stating that they would be spending a week together in Paris. With the most important detail—her birthday falling on their last day there.

Time passed and soon enough they were already in Paris and taking in everything. From filling their sights with the buildings they had only seen in pictures to stuffing their noses with the smell of freshly baked pastries as they walked into cafes. Also to indulge their tastebuds of those pastries they had smelled aside from letting their ears welcome the sounds of the hustle and bustle of the city. Only realizing it wasn't a dream as their fingertips brushed against the exterior of the city's buildings and feeling the slight breeze from their motorcycle rides against their skin.

Travelling from one must visit tourist spot to a random petite coffee shop sandwiched between a backpackers motel and what seems to be an haute couture store, Baekhyun found himself drawn more to the smile she was wearing instead of the sights Paris was offering him. The gleam in her eyes had him smiling seeing how content she was with her lifelong dream coming true.

Days filled with sightseeing, they took so many pictures and videos, which began taking over their storage forcing them to buy a new set of memory cards, but she didn't mind spending some extra money to capture their memories as they are. "The brain is great with processing and storing memory but sometimes it becomes fickle and the memories mix along with our imagination, so then it becomes hard to decide if it's reality or a dream," she said to him as he stared at her being so intent on changing the memory cards as they settled with light dinner.

The days flew by quickly and their last day approaches them. Considering the fact that they'll have 11 hours above the clouds to sleep off their tiredness, they decided to stay up on the last night and enjoy the gleaming, starry nightlife of Paris.

"It's interesting how the same place could ooze out different vibes which are equally attractive," she spoke as she began taking close-up shots of Baekhyun with the Louvre as the background. "Look, the mood of this picture is all different!" she exclaimed and Baekhyun leaned his head against hers to look at the said picture. "Oh, it's just you being in the picture that's making it all different..." she teases him, resulting in him gently pinching her cheek.

"You've become too hyper since the second we set foot here," Baekhyun sent a comeback as he slowly backed away from her and took the camera in hand to his face. It didn't take him long to find the right angle and took several pictures of her as she stared at the night view with amazement sparkling from her eyes.

"I saw that it might rain tonight," Baekhyun spoke as he returned back next to her causing her to let a sigh. "Think on the positive side, you get to experience all Paris has to offer, including walking about the streets in the rain," he continued as she only eyed him with no sight of being amused.

As soon as he said so, their skin was greeted with raindrops. Quickly placing away their phones and camera, they ran quickly to find shelter. The two huddled together as they took cover in one of the cafes along with a lot of others who thought of the same thing. With Baekhyun's arm side-hugging her and her hands clasped together, they looked out. The music of rain singing their mellow tune as they dropped on the land of Paris filled the pair's ears despite the chatter of people in the cafe—probably complaining about the rain.

The sight of falling rain lasted only for a while as about fifteen minutes later, winds started to carry away the clouds and only light showers were covering the arrondissement they were in. Baekhyun's gaze stayed as he watched her. The gentleness in her gaze radiated the warmth she was feeling. The warm he meant being her heart enjoying all that Paris was offering to her senses. The jovial smile that grows on her lips draws him in and once again, in a random cafe in Paris, Baekhyun found himself falling in love.

Her focus on the view on the other sight of the glass made managed to lock her in her position and it only broke once she felt a warm hand in hers and it pulling her to walk in the rain. "Baekhyun..." her tone so soft it made Baekhyun's heart do leaps and as his heart started to pound hard in his chest, he stopped in the middle of a puddle. Staining his shoes along with hers.

"You look pretty as the moonlight starts to show up," he spoke as he turned to face her, his hand letting go of hers and using it to fix her bangs.

"Being here made me realize. I love to see your smile. I love to see that twinkle in your eyes. I love to listen to your excited squeals. I love it whenever I fall in love with you all over again," Baekhyun stared into her eyes, making her smile grow bigger and bigger the more he confesses.

"Wherever it might be, whenever it is, in whatever circumstances, as long as I'm with you, I'll always remember how I fall in love with you and how much I love that I'm in love with you," she giggles at the amount of the word 'love' she was hearing.

"I can never explain how the world feels as if it stopped whenever you look at me like that," Baekhyun continued as he smiled as she looked at him with the same gleam she had while looking at the sight of rain. Taking his hands to her head, he planted a kiss on her forehead before pulling her into a hug.

"Happy birthday, my love."

She could feel his heartbeat and he could feel her warm breaths. The fuzzy warmness that spreads in every direction it could in his heart as they stood still in each other's embrace as it rains in the streets of Paris felt so familiar. It was what he felt whenever he was with her. Baekhyun's heart was close to jumping out of his chest and the rush of feelings that comes never goes away in all the times he spent with her. He loved how this is and with the trip, he's happy he could have a phrase to express how he feels. 

 

❝ _ **Anywhere with you feels like Paris in the rain**_.❞


End file.
